Dark Knight of Vengeance
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the World after many years of paying with tears, sweat, heartache, and gallons of blood. In the end, he managed to prove himself as he managed to slay the Mad Uchiha and save the world. All it took was his life. Naruto might be gone, but even reborn as Nathan Wayne, he still possesses that Uzumaki spirit and was ready to shake the world. Rated M 4 safety


**Happy October-ween everyone! In honor of this hollow of months, I figured I would _treat_ you all to a story featuring everyone's favorite _Dark Knight_.**

**This idea has been a long time coming. I don't want to be rude, but sadly, in my opinion, there aren't that many good Naruto/Batman stories. At most, a handful are enjoyable. No offense to any of those authors reading this story.**

**But in any case, I decided to throw my hat into the ring. Or should I say, _cowl_. But yeah, this is my take on a Naruto/Batman X-Over.**

**I'm also counting this as my late birthday present to Naruto Uzumaki!**

**So Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween, Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue: A New Face**

* * *

_The smell of ember in the air burned his nose and made his eyes sting. Around him, fire marked the torn rocky landscape, burning the ground like the flames of hell. The flames provided light in the night's darkness, as the full moon overhead was being blocked by dark clouds. The fire's light illuminated the field, revealing numerous bodies laid out all over the place. All featuring the same appearance. Pale white bodies, and green hair. Each holding the same deranged, lifeless smile. As if finding the concept of death amusing._

_Like one big joke._

_Harsh breath was pushed out of his burning lungs, and pulled back in as he panted. His dry throat hurting every time. As well as his whole body. Every nerve and muscle pulsed with unimaginable pain. Blood ran down from his open wounds, down his head, arms, chest, everywhere. He probably looked terrifying to any second party, were there any other living soul around him._

_However, even with his state, a smile set firmly on his face. Staying in place, even when his legs finally gave out, unable to hold his weight, and he fell hard on his back. Staring up at the sky, a painful chuckle, low, barely audible, escaped his dry lips. Yet, in the empty, lifeless field, it echoed out. Why? For what reason did he have to laugh?_

_Because he won._

_Because _they_ won._

_They had gathered together, lands that had been enemies with one another for generations, joining together to face a common threat. A single madman, declaring the start of a fourth war. With an army of lifeless drones, and mind-controlled zombies behind him. Using deceased legendary figures, powerhouse leaders of incredible might and abilities, revived to be used as tools against the world._

_A war, that held many casualties and deaths, loved ones gone, children and parents taken. With their enemies seemingly regaining lost numbers, even after they managed to return the trapped spirits to the afterlife. Those damn white demons. Monsters. They were like cockroaches._

_Squash one, two more take their place._

_Kill ten, a hundred more appear._

_Until the source was taken care of, they were a never ending wave. Taking down the source was easier said than done, with the titans guarding it._

_Days passed. Weeks. Months._

_So much time has passed. Lives taken each day, and with each death, hope became more and more like wishful thinking. A dream. People began to lose faith. Lose hope. Lose reason._

_Reason for continuing._

_Reason for fighting._

_Reason for living._

_Why keep fighting an unstoppable opponent, with an unstoppable army?_

_It would be better for them to...just give up._

_Such thoughts were shared by all the survivors._

_But not him._

_No, never._

_He would never give up hope. That just wasn't him. To do so, would mean losing who he was. To lose hope, would mean letting the darkness win and consume him; and he wouldn't allow that._

_For no matter how dark things were, there will be light._

_Turning his head, his movements sluggish, he looked beside him, staring at the prone form near him. A man with no shirt on, only pants and sandals. A mane of long snow white hair spread out on the ground. His skin pale and cracking, like a mold of dirt. Breaking apart piece by piece, revealing a hollow emptiness inside._

_A hole large hole in his chest, with runes spreading out from it, his lifeless expression staring up at the dark sky._

_Managing another chuckle, he turned his gaze back up. His ears, ringing annoyingly, could detect approaching footsteps._

_'There will be light.' He thought, his vision darkening._

_'There will be light...' Slowly, his eyes began to close._

_'There will be...light...' With a final breath, he closed his eyes to the world, only managing to hear one last thing, before life left him._

_"NARUTO!"_

Blue eyes snapped open, as a young boy sat up quickly on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Master Nathan?" A voice called, before a blinding light appeared, making the boy cringe. Eyes closed from the light, he sought protection as he ducked under the covered. After a few moments, he felt a nudge. Slowly lowering the sheets, his eyes adjusting to the brightness, he looked up at the worried expression of a familiar man. "Are you alright, young Master?"

"Alfred?" The boy asked sluggishly, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Bad dream?" The man asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Such is the consequence of staying up past your bedtime to watch a violent show on the telly."

Nathan pouted at Alfred. "The _Grey Ghost_ isn't violent, Alfred. He's a hero! He fights bad guys and saves people!" He defended.

Alfred gave an amused grunt as he walked towards the room's closet. "Yes yes, whatever you say, Master Nathan. Now, up and at them! You have a big day today." He said as he opened the closet and began to take out clothes for Nathan to wear for the day.

Remembering what day it was, Nathan smile widely.

October 10th

Today was the day Nathan Wayne turned 12.

* * *

Walking down the stairs with Alfred right behind him, Nathan smiled as he made his way towards where the dining room was, dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black pants with white and blue shoes. With his teeth brushed and hair combed enough to not appear messy, he was off to eat breakfast. On his way to where the dining room was located, he passed by the interesting stuff placed around the large place he called home. From marble statues to paintings of landscapes to portraits of his family line, his house could practically by a museum of his family's history or art.

In which case, boring. He was 12, what did he care about history or art?

Walking into the dining room, the smile on his face grew wider as he spotted his parents sitting in the long table. His mother, Martha, had a gentle smile as she calmly ate her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Meanwhile, his father, Thomas, sat across from her, plate in front of him along with a warm cup of coffee, though his attention was currently on the newspaper in hand. Both were already dressed up nicely for the day.

Then again, they always dressed like that every day. _'Always be prepared for the days and nights. Never know when something needs your immediate attention.' _His father advised him, a nice tip for the future.

Like always, his mother was the first one to notice him the second his foot entered the room, turning to him with her smile growing. "Good morning, sweetheart!" She greeted, getting her husband's attention as he also turned to Nathan, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Morning, birthday boy!"

Smiling at his parents, Nathan greeted them back as he took a seat next to his mother, pouting a bit as she kissed his cheek.

He wasn't a little kid anymore! He was now 12 years old! That meant he was no longer a baby!

He would have said so, if a maid hadn't arrived and placed his breakfast in front of him, taking his full attention. So putting his thoughts to be back of his mind, he dug in, using the polite skills his mother taught him since a young age. As he ate, he idly listened to his parents talking.

"Anything big planned for today. Want to make sure we have time to ready someone's _you-know-what_." Martha asked Thomas, hinting at their son's secret surprise party. With her husband currently running for Mayor, he tended to become too busy to manage any free time.

Putting the newspaper down, Thomas looked at her. "Other than some small meetings with my manager, I should be free for the day."

Martha nodded. "That's good." She said, smiling as she looked at her son. "Now be sure to finish up, Nathan. We have people coming over."

Using a napkin to wipe his mouth, the dark haired boy looked at his mother. "Who?"

"Well, there's you cousin Kate and your uncle Jacob. Then there's Mrs. Dawes and her daughter Rachel." She listed, making Nathan's smile grow at hearing his two favorite people. Rachel was his best friend, and Kate was his cousin, though he also thought of her as his sister, as they two were very close.

In the past year, there was an accident, and Kate lost her sister and mother. Kate stayed with them for a while as her father took some time to himself, and he was always there for her to help her grieve. She seemed to be doing better now, and would occasionally sleepover some nights.

So, excited to see his best friends, Nathan quickly finished up.

* * *

Behind the large mansion, the pitter-patter of feet ranged out, as a young girl with long brown hair giggled as she ran away from Nathan, with another girl with long dark black hair followed after the two.

"Rachel! Hold up!" Nathan called his friend, who merely responded with more giggling. The three children ran through the large garden, soon entering the greenhouse, as they were watched by the garden keepers and stationed guards while their parents talked.

Running into the greenhouse, Rachel moved towards a work table, ducking under it to hide. Entering behind her, Nathan looked around for her, pouting when he was unable to see her. He turned and looked at his cousin as Kate stopped behind him, panting lightly. "I swear, you two need to cut back on the sweets."

Nathan shrugged. "Not our fault you're such a slowpoke." He teased, before wincing as Kate punched him on the arm. "Ow! I was kidding!" He whined, rubbing the spot as Kate glared at him.

"Well it's not funny! Don't you know you have to be nice to girls?"

Nathan shrugged, turning as he smirked. "What are you talking about? I'm nice to Rachel all the time! Besides her, I don't know any other girl I should be nice t-OW!"

As Nathan rubbed the back of his head where Kate slapped him, the young Kane huffed at him. "Jerk." She muttered. Just then, the two heard giggling. Grinning, Nathan followed the sound to the source, before finally finding the missing girl, who pouted at being found.

"Found you!" The small Wayne cheered vigorously, before kneeling down to her eye level. "Come on, Rachel. Let me see it!" He pleaded as Rachel covered something in her hand.

"Nah ah! I found it, so it's mine!" She protested.

"Yeah, well it's _my _garden! So that means that it's mine first! No, let me see it." Nathan stated, crossing his arms at Rachel.

Hesitating for a second, she eventually gave in and opened her hand, revealing a shaped rock, shaped like a heart...or maybe a spade? Either way, Nathan thought it looked cool, and before Rachel knew it, the boy swiped it from her hand and ran off.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, running after the laughing boy. "Give that back, Nate! Its mine!"

Kate sighed at the two, more so at Nathan. Why did her cousin have to be such a headache sometimes? _'At least he stopped pranking people...though they were funny.' _She thought, giggling softly. Just then…

**_SNAP!_**

"NATE!"

Hearing the startled cry, Kate quickly ran to where Nathan and Rachel were, and came upon the site of Rachel looking over and down an old well, that she knew had been boarded closed. Getting worried, she quickly approached. "What happened?!"

Looking at her, Rachel looked worried. "Nate fell down the well."

Gasping, Kate moved beside her and looked down the well. "Nate!" She called out, trying to see him, but only see darkness. She turned to Rachel. "Go get help!"

Nodding, Rachel ran towards the mansion to find the first people that came to mind. "Mom! Mr. Alfred!"

Looking back at the dark void of the innards of the well, Kate bit her lip in worry, her mind flashing back to _that _day. "Nathan!"

* * *

Nathan Wayne groaned as he came to. He sat up, holding his head as he blinked his eyes open. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by rock. With light shining down on him, he looked up at the well opening where he could faintly hear Kate calling him.

He opened his mouth to respond that he was okay, when he heard something, making him pause. Turning his head, he looked to the side, where a small gap in the wall was. Staring at it, he blinked when he could almost pick up a sound.

"..."

He sat up a bit straighter, keeping his eyes on the gap.

"..."

Almost as if in a trance, Nathan inched closer, his gaze not moving. He was nearly a foot away, when he stopped.

**_"...Wayne..."_**

Suddenly, from the gap, a swarm of bats shot out startling him as he fell on his back. With fightful screams, he tried to shield his face as they flew around him in waves. Their shrieks and flapping wings clawed at his ears as he got in a fetal position to try and protect himself.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Nathan shouted desperately as the bats flew around the small space, some clinging to his body, before finally they shot upward and out of the well, where a startled Kate shouted in surprise and fear.

As the last few of the bats were leaving, Nathan laid on the ground floor, shivering as tears fell down his cheeks, sniffing.

"Nathan"

Hearing the familiar voice, Nathan shakingly lifted his head up towards the well opening, seeing a shadowy figure coming down. Soon, it was revealed to be his father, climbing down on a rope. Thomas frowned as he looked at his son in concern, hanging off a rope with climbing gear. "It's okay son, I've got you."

Later, Thomas walked towards the mansion, Kate by his side while he carried the tired Nathan. They met with Alfred and moved to head inside. "Should I call for the hospital, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. Thomas shook his head.

"Just some scrapes and minor bruising. He should be fine." The retired doctor said. They passed Rachel and her mother as they stood in front of the mansion. The mother tried to apologize to her boss, only for Thomas to wave it off. Stopping for a moment, the two man watched as Nathan passed something to Rachel, before continuing on. Rachel frowned as she stared at the heart shaped rock in her hand, looking after Nathan.

"I imagine something like that could have an impact on one so young. Both the fall, and those gastly things." Alfred said, shaking his head. While he might not be so frightened of bats, didn't mean he liked them, and the fact that the Wayne Mansion sat right on top of a lair of them, made him shiver.

Correction, the fact that _Gotham_, the whole city, sat right on top of a whole habitat of bats, made him shiver.

Thomas smirked at his friend, before looking down at his son. "Well, we all fall sometimes, and why do we fall Nathan? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up. That's just how life is. Things will happen that will push us down, but it takes strength to get right back up." Thomas told his son.

Martha approached them, looking worried. "How is he?" She asked, checking her son over.

"He should be fine. Just some scrapes here and there. Nothing a mother's love and some rest won't cure." He joked, getting a small glare from his wife.

Martha sighed at her husband, before frowning as she looked at Nathan, seeing him look so tired. "Maybe we should cancel the party. Nathan doesn't look up to it right now."

Matching her frown, Thomas nodded. "Yeah, after that, it might be best to keep things calm. What say we get him to bed to rest for a bit. I'll have Alfred notify the guests that the party's off. We can celebrate his birthday with just the eight of us after he wakes up."

Martha nodded, agreeing before smiling as an idea hit her. "Why don't we go to the movies tonight? Just the three of us? I know Nathan wanted to see the new Mask of Zorro movie."

Thinking about it, Thomas nodded. A family night should help their son forget what happened.

* * *

_They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes, as if the spirits of the dead, the gods of life, death, and rebirth were reviewing your history. Judging you. Measuring your worth before deciding on what to do with you._

_Deciding whether you shall be allowed eternal peace in heaven, or suffer everlasting torment in the flames of hell._

_Or perhaps some other unforeseen punishment._

_However, no such visions came. No flash of white light. No singing angels. Not even a giant bowl of ramen!_

_Then again, there were no demons. No flames. No cackling oni. No succubus in dominatrix attire (whether that was good or not, shall never be answered). Nothing to symbolize hell._

_Just...darkness._

_Pitch black darkness._

_In fact, it was so dark, he couldn't even see his own hand held in front of his face. There was also no sound. Just an eerie silence. A silence so deadly, his beating heart - making him wonder how his heart could be beating when he was dead - sounded like thunderclaps against his heart._

_Oblivion_

_He could only be in the hell of hells, "Oblivion"._

_From tales of the worst of nightmares, many had thoughts and ideas on the fictional realm. An endless void of darkness, where souls trapped within experience a hell unlike any other. A void where all your senses melt away, living only your self existence. Not even your thoughts could be heard. Where time could not be measured, as every second felt like hours, and hours could only be seconds. Decades could pass you by without even knowing. And with every pass, your mind breaks piece by piece, until you long for sweet death._

_Only for it to never come._

_Leaving only a mind-damaged soul._

_Which is what he might become sooner or later, as the realization of the situation was starting to sink in. As the silence lingered on, he was close to hyperventilating. Even his own heartbeat was growing quieter and quieter!_

_He began to pray. Begging someone - ANYONE - to free him from this torment! Why was he here in the first place?! He saved the world, shouldn't he be in heaven?! What this some sort of punishment?! WHY?!_

_Whatever the case, he would do anything to be free from this oblivion! Either angel or demon, whatever it was, he wanted someone to free him!_

_Please!_

_He'll do anything!_

_. . . ._

_He shouldn't have stated such a thing._

_For you never know who or what was listening._

**_"...Naruto...Uzumaki..."_**

_It came not with a flash of light._

_Nor with hellish flames._

_It came in swarms, as the next thing he knew, what could only seem like an infinite number of **bats** appeared from the darkness, and before he knew it, they covered him._

_Taking him deeper into the darkness._

* * *

Nathan shot up from his bed with a gasp, sweat clinging to his face. His eyes darted around, taking a second for his sight and mind to recognize his room, the curtains closed with the currently orange light of the setting sun barely casting the room in an orange glow. Taking a breath, he calmed his rapidly beating heart, thought his mind could not forget the scene of hundreds of bats swarming all around him, their schrieks tearing his ears, causing a shiver down his spine in fright.

A sudden knock on his door caused his to jump. Turning to it, a sense of relief and warmth spread through his body as the door opened and his parents stood at the door way.

"Oh, Nathan! Good, you're awake!" Thomas said as they entered the room.

Taking a seat beside her son on the bed, Martha gently brushed his bangs from his forehead. "Have you had a nice nap, sweety?" She asked, getting a nod as the boy as he enjoyed the gentle sensation. "Say, what do you say the three of us head to town and enjoy a movie? We can watch the new Zorro movie." She said, smiling. Nathan's eyes widened, soon followed by his mouth as it stretched in a wide excited smile.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. His mother nodded, before he also looked at his father, who also nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm free today, but what say we first celebrate your birthday before giving you your present?" He asked, chuckling as Nathan nodded rapidly, and tossing his sheets off, hopped out of bed and ran out of the room, his chuckling parents behind him.

Running down the stairs, Nathan made his way towards the living room, where-

"SURPRISE!"

Halting in his steps, he gasped as he stared at the small group in front of him. Said group only featuring Rachel, her mother, Kate and her father, and finally Alfred, who stood in front of the group, holding a large cake with a lit 12 number candle, with the words _"Happy Birthday Nathan"_ written in frosting.

"Happy Birthday, Master Nathan." Alfred said, smiling at the young boy.

"Happy Birthday Nate!" Kate and Rachel cheered, their parents giving their praise as well.

Feeling hands on his shoulders, Nathan turned his head and saw his parents behind him, smiling down at him.

"Happy Birthday, son."

* * *

**_Night - Gotham City - Park Row_**

Through the entrance of the local theatre, the Wayne Family walked out, having finished watching the movie. The parents watched happily was they son walked in front of them, laughing as he swung his arm around, as if wielding a sword. "Haha! Take that! And that! When I grow up, I want to be like Zorro!" He exclaimed.

Thomas chuckled. "Really now? Then I'll see about getting you a fencing instructor, and see if Alfred can sew you up a costume so you can fight crime in Gotham." He teased, making Martha giggle while Nathan pouted at them, crossing his arms at being teased at.

Looking up, Martha frowned as she could hear faint rumbling from the cloudy sky. "Looks like it's about to rain." She noted, idly playing with the pearl necklace around her neck. A nervous habit she had.

Also looking up at the sky, Thomas nodded in agreement. "Good thing I've brought an umbrella. Hate to get sick when I have to work on my campaign tomorrow. Let's find a nice place to hide under while I call Alfred to pick us up." He said, gently nudging his wife and son down the sidewalk. Martha frowned at him.

"Wouldn't it be better to just wait for Alfred inside the theatre?" She pointed out the obvious solution.

"And try to stop Nate from buying more snacks?" He joked. "The boy already went through about five chocolate bars and three cups of soda. And don't say we would have said no, as you and I both know the kid has a knack for getting us to do as he wants." He said, looking at her, as he aimed the truth of that statement more at her than himself, getting a pout. Nathan was her only child, so of course she would dot on him! He was her baby! "Now, don't worry. We're not that far from the park. We can sit under the sun shade while we wait." He said, getting a reluctant nod from his wife.

Soon, rain began to fall, causing the family to huddle under the umbrella Thomas opened. "Looks like it's really coming down." The man said, watching the falling rain grow heavier.

It wouldn't be safe to continue traveling so close to the road with the pavement wet. Especially in a city like Gotham, inhabited with impatient drivers who sped down the road carelessly.

The family stopped in front of an alley opening. Staring down it, Thomas mentally mapped out where they were. _'If we take this alley, we can cut ahead to the park near us. It'll be fine...we'll be quick.' _"Okay, let's cut through here. Stay together, and let's move fast." He said, stepping in front of his family and began to lead them.

With every step he took, Thomas's heart began to beat faster and harder against his ears, his eyes scanning all around them, peering through the darkness. He cursed at not bringing a flashlight, as well as not going with his wife's suggestion to wait in the theatre.

Thomas was far from being an idiot. He knew how dangerous a city like Gotham was. The darkness and crime that infested it. It was why he aimed to become its new Mayor. So he could help make it better. As a doctor, he saw crime as an infection, and being mayor would allow him to help people better than he did before. He could make this city a better place for the less fortunate. He could help the homeless.

He could make Gotham a safe and happy place for his son to grow up in.

And with the election days away, he aimed to work hard to make that dream a reality.

The three were halfway to the exit, when from the shadows behind a dumpster, a man walked out, causing them to freeze, Martha grabbing Nathan tightly by the shoulders in fear, ready to protect her son.

"Who are you?" Thomas demanded, moving in front of his wife and son. "What do you want?!" He asked, glaring at the man. However, he froze, faintly hearing Martha gasp, when the man pulled out the hand he had in his pocket, revealing he had a gun in his grip. A gun, that he aimed at them. "Please..."

"You've been pissing off a lot of people, Mr. Wayne." The man said, stepping closer to the family, who in turn took a step back. "Made a lot of _dark _people angry with ya."

"Please..." Thomas pleased, holding his hands up. "I don't want any trouble."

"Ah, but you have been causing trouble, Mr. Wayne. With my boss. You've been ignoring his calls."

"I told Falcone that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore! I was done!" Thomas argued.

The man cocked his gun. "And that was a big mistake. You may be a famous man, but Falcone? He's powerful."

"Please...I've give you whatever you want! As much money as you want! Anything! Just...not in front of my son." Thomas begged, gripping is hands into hard fists, anger and desperation filling up in him.

The man hummed, in thought. "Wallets, and those pretty jewels the lady has around her neck." He said, keeping the gun aimed at Thomas from a good distance, watching the man in case he tried anything.

Nodding, Thomas slowly took out his wallet from his pocket, and gently tossed it at the man's feet, not moving too fast in case he set the man off. He turned to his wife, nodding at her.

Biting her bottom lip, Martha moved Nathan behind her, before reaching behind her neck to loosen the necklace. Meanwhile, Thomas kept his eyes on the gunman, watching as the man looked at Martha. Shifting slightly to not draw attention, Thomas moved a bit to the side. Seeing the man distracted, he took the chance. His arm shooting out, he gripped the man's wrist, getting a shout of surprise, as Thomas tries to get his gun.

Behind his mother, the scared Nathan could only watch as his father fight the man. Slowly, hope began to rise in his heart, followed by awe as he watched his dad fight the man. He mentally began to cheer his dad on, seeing him fight like a hero, protecting his family. He kept cheering and cheering, knowing his father would-

**_BANG!_**

The loud sound banged like a hammer against Nathan's chest, his heart freezing.

"THOMAS!"

His mother shouted, as the two watched the elder Wayne stumble back, hand on his chest as his hand began to turn red. Stepping back, the man raised his gun back once more at Thomas.

"P...Please..." Thomas gasped.

"Sorry...just business."

**_BANG!_**

Martha screamed as she watched in horror as her husband fell to the ground, a hole where his eyes once was. Gasping rapidly, Martha looked at the man, eyes growing wider as he stepped forward. She turned to her frozen son. "Nathan! Run!" She shouted.

**_BANG!_**

With a gasp, Martha fall forward, falling to the cold ground.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance, before turning to the frozen boy. He aimed his gun at him, staring at him for what seemed like a long time, before scoffing and lowered his arm down. "See kid? That's what happens when you mess with the wrong people, and try to be a hero. There are no heroes in Gotham." He said, before turning and ran off, leaving the young boy standing in the dark alley, soaking in the heavy rain.

Nathan panted heavily, his eyes shaking as he stared at the forms of his parents, lying lifeless on the floor. His body grew numb, all feeling leaving him, as he fell to his knees. Above him, the cloud blasted with loud thunder, lightning crackling the sky. His hands began to shake as he stared at his father, before turning his gaze to his mother, her arm stretched out in front of her, towards him in a hopeless attempt to reach.

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

His panting increased in pace.

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

He kept his eyes locked with his mother's as she stared lifelessly at him.

_"Happy Birthday, You really become a splendid young man."_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_"Thank you for letting me be your mother...Thank you for being our son."_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_"Morning, birthday boy!"_

_"Good morning, sweetheart!"_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

Above him, another bolt of lightning surged, casting the alley in its light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the light of the bolt, unknown to Nathan, for a split second, his shadow grew in length, stretching out in behind him, splitting apart in nine directions, wiggling around.

_Like tails._

_Nine tails._

Before, in a second bolt, the shadow changed. No longer a wiggling mass.

_Instead, it took the form as a large **winged**_ _creature, arm like appendages stretched upward, with long sharp claws. Its 'wings' stretching out to the sides of the alley._

And in the empty alley, a wind blew past, and with it, went a whisper once could barely catch.

**_"It begins."_**

* * *

**End of Prologue!**

**Sorry if it was short, but wanted to get the Wayne Deaths out of the way.**

**And there you have it, the first of the upcoming _Naruto-Superhero_ stories to be worked alongside Superior Spider-Man and Infamous Son. With the year coming to a close, I wanted to start working on these stories and posting them.**

**And as I said, this one will be counted as my _Halloween Treat_ for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and how it goes.**

**If not? Meh, your loss.**

**More chapters to come soon!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**Review/Fav/Follow/Read my other stories!**


End file.
